ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Galvan Prime (Classic)
Galvan Prime, also known as Galvan Mark II after being rebuilt, is the former homeworld of the Omnivoracious, the current home planet of the Galvan, and has at least one moon, Galvan B, home of the Galvanic Mechamorphs. Its sun is called Galvan.Dwayne McDuffiehttps://archive.li/rrb0Y Appearance From space, Galvan Prime is a pale green world with what looks like a giant crater with a large dark green area around it. Galvan Prime is one of the most scientifically advanced worlds in the galaxy. Miniature skyscrapers and ultra-fast causeways litter the landscape, thus leaving little room for nature. Weather On the fifth season, a hot wind blows from the north and the female Galvans' faces become dry and crusty, which is apparently attractive for the males.Professor ParadoxSecret of Dos Santos Galvan Prime can have lightning storms.War of the Worlds: Part 1 History Background Millions of years ago, a meteor struck Galvan Prime and destroyed most of the Omnivoracious. Any remaining had continued to roam, but died due to the following change in climate on Galvan Prime. Alien Force In War of the Worlds: Part 1, the Highbreed invaded Galvan Prime. Professor Paradox teleported to Galvan Prime and took Azmuth to Earth before the Highbreed destroyed the planet. After the war, Azmuth left to help rebuild Galvan Prime. Ultimate Alien In Map of Infinity, Galvan Prime was revealed to have been rebuilt and given another name, Galvan Mark II. Azmuth teleported the team there to explain to them about the Map of Infinity and to put Max into treatment for his damaged nervous system. In The Forge of Creation, on Galvan Prime, Azmuth was angry at the team for failing four times to stop Ultimate Aggregor. Ben turned into Alien X in an attempt to stop Ultimate Aggregor, but couldn't convince Bellicus and Serena, so Paradox arrived and reverted him to normal. He then explained the Forge of Creation to the team. In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Kevin travelled to Galvan Prime to ask for Azmuth's help in fixing the Ultimatrix. Omniverse In Showdown: Part 1, Azmuth teleports Ben and Rook to Galvan Prime to fight Khyber and Dr. Psychobos. In Showdown: Part 2, Azmuth explains that he designed Galvan Prime to have a series of firewalls to safeguard against viral attacks. Sometime between then and Malgax Attacks, Azmuth made upgrades in their defenses in light of Malware's attack of blowing up Galvan B. Notable Inhabitants *Galvan **Azmuth **Fergi **Y-it **Luhley **Duffy **Galvan Soldiers **Ujin **Chadzmuth **Blukic (formerly) **Driba (formerly) *Omnivoracious (former dominant species; extinct) *Galvanic Mechamorph **Mechamorph Guard Non-native species *Chimera Sui Generis **Myaxx *Human **Albedo Notable Visitors *Highbreed *Professor Paradox *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Malware *Khyber *Zed *Dr. Psychobos *Vilgax Naming and Translations Trivia *Some Galvanic Mechamorphs work and live on Galvan Prime. *Galvan Prime's form of government is a technocracy.Derrick J. Wyatt *In The Secret Saturdays episode "Guess Who's Going to Be Dinner?", Dr. Beeman says "Sweet Galvan Prime!" when spotting a UFO. See Also *Galvan Star System References Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Rebuilt Category:Destroyed Category:Celestial Bodies